Of Wolves and Men
by Potterfoy
Summary: O pior dia da vida de Hermione era também um dos piores de Harry. O dia em que ela foi atacada por Greyback. E Harry... uma das vítimas que sua amiga faria ao anoitecer. SLASH. DRARRY. Werewolf.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a JK. Rowling, já sabem. Apenas a fanfic, a trama, e os personagens originais me pertence.

Para a Corça (que acabou me incentivando a postar ao mostrar que não estou sozinha em minha indignação) e pra Nyme (a quem eu também pedi opinião) do drarrybonde. Enfim, pra todo o squad, mesmo que essas najas não cheguem a ler.

 **Aviso:** Há cenas fortes e desagradáveis lá pro meio do capítulo, fiquem a vontade para ler "por cima", ou pular, essa parte. Por mais que eu ache de importância, ou sequer tinha escrito, sei que pra maioria pode ser difícil ler. Já me desculpo antecipadamente.

* * *

 **Of Wolves and Men**

por Potterfoy

* * *

Se você não pode voar, então corra.

Se não pode correr, então caminhe.

Se não pode caminhar, então engatinhe.

Mas não importa o que faça, continue se movendo.

— Martin Luther King

Quando olha em retrospectiva para aquele dia, sente que deveria ter percebido antes. Na verdade, que deveria ter dado atenção ao seus instintos. Porque as intenções dele estavam ali todo o tempo, na forma que a olhava e se referia a ela. O que viria a acontecer estava suspenso no ar, em cada frase e palavra.

Ainda assim não vê como poderia ter escapado daquilo, mesmo que houvesse interpretado corretamente os significados implícitos e as mensagens que seu corpo enviava a sua mente.

Não tinha tido escapatória, tinha?

Desde o começo...

Antes poderia dizer que o pior dia de sua até agora havia sido quando lançou o Obliviate em seus pais.

Saber que ela não existia mais para eles, que seguiriam suas vidas como se jamais houvesse existido... Era doloroso. E o fato de saber que era para o bem deles, que estariam mais seguros longe dela e sem qualquer lembrança sua, não amenizava o suficiente.

Isso era antes, porque por mais ruim e difícil que tenha sido ter deixado (talvez para sempre) seus pais assim, ainda não podia se comparar a aquele que desde seu começo esteve fadado a ser o pior dia de sua vida.

— Larga... ela! — Ron gritou e em resposta levou alguns socos. Ele grunhiu de dor, e Hermione gritou:

— Não! Deixe ele em paz, deixe ele em paz!

— O seu namorado vai receber tratamento pior que isso, se estiver na minha lista — disse uma voz rascante e maliciosa — Garota deliciosa... um petisco... adoro pele macia...

Hermione sentiu o medo descendo lentamente como gelo por sua espinha ao identificar o homem que falara.

Era Fenrir Greyback, o lobisomem que tinha permissão de usar vestes de Comensal, que era usado de marechal para controlar os lobisomens, mas era indigno de portar a Marca Negra.

O cão de ataque que Voldemort usava como ameaça e lançava contra quem o contrariava.

Hermione encarou por um momento o rosto deformado e peludo dele e logo desviou o olhar, repugnada. Scabior estava ordenando que revistassem a barraca enquanto Ron era jogado ao lado de Harry.

— Agora, vejamos quem temos aqui — Greyback disse, em triunfo, e virou Harry. Um Lumos iluminou o rosto do garoto e o homem riu.

— Vou precisar de uma cerveja amanteigada para engolir esse. O que aconteceu com você, feioso? — quando Harry não respondeu imediatamente, o lobisomem, desgostoso por ser ignorado, repetiu enquanto socava o garoto. — Eu perguntei que aconteceu com você.

Hermione observava quieta e tentava aparentar calma.

Dessa vez Harry não cometeu o mesmo erro e respondeu de imediato, disse ter sido mordido. Quando foi questionado sobre seu nome, falou que se chamava Vernon Dudley, usando o primeiro nome do tio e o primeiro do primo. Por fim Greyback apenas disse:

— Verifique na lista, Scabior.

Depois de Harry veio Ron, e sua mentira foi muito óbvia.

E a punição foi rápida, Hermione se encolheu quando o pé do lobisomem acertou em cheio o rosto dele. Ela torcia para que o próximo nome que lhe ocorresse fosse uma mentira convincente.

E mentalmente suspirou aliviada quando Ron respondeu.

Ele, com a boca cheia de sangue, disse se chamar Barny Weasley (Fo Bardy, Bardy Weadley).

— Weasley? — Greyback então perguntou em tom áspero, e cuspiu — Então é parente daqueles traidores do sangue, mesmo que não seja um sangue ruim. E agora a sua amiguinha bonita... – O prazer em sua voz fez Hermione gelar e quase pular do lugar onde tinha sido largada.

— Calma, Greyback — Scabior disse, risonho, sua voz abafou um pouco as risadas dos outros sequestradores.

— Ah, ainda não vou morder. Veremos se ela se lembra do nome mais depressa do que o Barny. Quem é você, garotinha?

— Penélope Clearwater — sua resposta veio rápida, soava aterrorizada, como realmentee estava, mas ainda assim foi suficientemente convincente.

— Qual é o seu Registro Sanguíneo?

— Mestiça.

— É fácil verificar — disse Scabior. — Mas todos eles parecem que ainda estão na idade de frequentar Hogwarts.

— Faímu — explicou Ron.

— Saiu foi, ruivo? — Scabior debochava. — E resolveu acampar? E achou que, só para se divertir, ia usar o nome do Lorde das Trevas?

— Nan dierrrão. Arrirdente.

— Acidente? — os homens que os acompanhavam gargalharam.

— Sabe quem gostava de usar o nome do Lorde das Trevas, Weasley? — rosnou Greyback, interrompendo Scabior e silenciando os risos dos outros. — A Ordem da Fênix. O nome lhe diz alguma coisa?

— Doh.

— Bem, eles não demonstram o respeito devido ao Lorde das Trevas, por isso o nome foi declarado Tabu. Alguns membros da Ordem foram apanhados assim. Veremos. Amarre-os com os outros dois prisioneiros!

Hermione viu Harry ser puxado pelos cabelos, e ofegou quando sentiu os seus também serem agarrados e sua cabeça ser puxada pra trás, o rosto peludo e repugnante de Fenrir Greyback a encarou com um sorriso sádico e malicioso, um mau pressentimento a inundou.

O lobo fez um sinal para o homem que a segurava e ele a arrastou-o por uma pequena distância, e obrigou-a a sentar, amarrando-a em uma árvore de frente aos outros prisioneiros.

Hermione apenas os observou, não era capaz de tirar os olhos dos sequestradores.

Mas ouviu Harry sussurando e isso lhe chamou atenção, logo viu a quem ele se dirigia, Dean que estava amarrado ao lado de um duende.

Dean cochichava algo sobre sequestradores, gazeteiros e ouro quando os passos das botas ferradas de Greyback se fizeram ouvir e ele calou-se imediatamente.

— Nada mal para uma tarde de arrastão — o lobisomem ia dizendo enquanto se aproximava, eles puderam ouvir mais barulho vindo do interior da barraca. Hermione internamente se parabenizou por ter escondido sua minúscula bolsinha de contas dentro da meia — Uma sangue ruim, um duende fujão e três gazeteiros. Já verificou os nomes na lista, Scabior? — rugiu.

— Já. Não tem nenhum Vernon Dudley aqui, Greyback.

— Interessante. Que interessante.

A garota observava apreensiva ele ajoelhar-se ao lado de Harry.

— Então, você não está sendo procurado, Vernon? Ou está naquela lista com outro nome? Qual era a sua Casa em Hogwarts?

— Slytherin.

— Engraçado, eles sempre pensam que queremos ouvir isso. — Scabior zombou. — Mas nenhum deles nunca sabe dizer onde fica a Sala Comunal.

— Nas masmorras — Harry respondeu com total clareza e em seguida descreveu seu interior, o qual ele tinha visto no segundo ano.

Isso pareceu convencê-los.

Merlin queira que sim.

Scabior rompeu o curto momento de silêncio que seguiu-se a descrição de Harry:

— Ora, vejam só, parece que realmente apanhamos um slytherinzinho. Que bom para você, Vernon, porque não temos muitos sangues ruins em Slytherin. Quem é o seu pai?

— Trabalha no Ministério — o garoto mentiu. — Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas.

Hermione torcia com todo seu ser que isso bastasse, que a sorte os livrasse dessa como tinha ajudado a livrar em outras vezes.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Greyback? — disse Scabior. — Acho que tem um Dudley lá.

Ela já tinha voltado a respirar normalmente, quase aliviada.

— Ora, ora — Greyback respondeu com, o que Hermione poderia jurar, uma perturbação em sua voz tão insensível. Poderia estar se questionando se havia mesmo acabado de atacar um filho de um funcionário do Ministério da Magia? Não entendia muito bem porque temeria se já tinha feito isso antes, com Lupin. Depois de uns segundos ele pareceu achar uma resposta: — Se você estiver dizendo a verdade, feioso, não precisará recear uma viagem ao Ministério. Espero que seu pai nos recompense por recolher você.

— Mas — Harry começara a protestar —, se você nos deixasse...

— Ei! — gritou um dos sequestradores que ainda revistavam suas coisas. — Olhe só isso, Greyback!

O homem correu em direção ao lobisomem e lhe entregou uma espada, não qualquer uma: a espada de Gryffindor.

Greyback interrogava Harry sobre a espada, que por sorte ele parecia não ter identificado, quando Scabior, que estivera espiando uma edição do jornal que pegara na barraca o interrompeu:

— 'Guenta aí um instante, Greyback! Veja o que saiu no Profeta!

Sacudiu o jornal e leu com uma enorme expressão sabichona na cara: — Ermione Granger, a sangue ruim que se sabe estar viajando com Harry Potter.

Hermione foi tomada novamente por uma daquelas sensações que pareciam dominar seu corpo naquele dia, dessa vez foi um arrepio que percorreu sua pele, e seu estômago revirou, doendo absurdamente. De medo.

Ouviu amedrontada o rangido das botas de Greyback e soltou todo o ar dos pulmões quando o lobisomem se ajoelhou bem a sua frente. Encarou-a com seu rosto coberto de pêlos grisalhos embaraçados, com dentes marrons pontiagudos e feridas nos cantos da boca. Greyback desprendia um fedor nauseabundo de sujeira, suor e sangue. E quando falou seu bafo fétido só contribuiu pra deixá-la mais aterrorizada.

— Sabe de uma coisa, garotinha? Esta foto parece demais com você.

— Não sou eu! Não sou eu! — o guincho agudo e denunciante que escapou de seus lábios soou demais como uma confissão até para si mesma.

— ... que se sabe estar viajando com Harry Potter — Greyback repetiu numa voz baixa, pensativo. — Bem, isso muda tudo, não? — sussurrou.

Silêncio. Os sequestradores apenas observavam, paralisados, surpreendidos.

Greyback levantou-se e se afastou de Hermione, que mesmo na situação em que estavam soltou o fôlego com o fim da proximidade, e foi em direção a Harry, agachando-se e examinando novamente suas feições desfiguradas pelo feitiço dela.

— Que é isso na sua testa, Vernon? — perguntou em tom soave e comprimiu com o dedo imundo e a unha comprida a cicatriz distendida.

Harry berrou de dor, Greyback lhe perguntou por seus característicos óculos e em resposta um dos sequestradores apareceu com os óculos achados no interior da barraca.

Em instantes os óculos de Harry foram colocados com violência no rosto do garoto e os homens o rodearam para dar uma boa olhada.

— É ele! — disse Greyback em tom de triunfo. – Capturamos Potter!

Hermione suspirou, derrotada.

Logo estariam mortos e tudo, pelo menos para eles, estaria acabado.

— ... para o Ministério? — ouviu que Scabior dizia.

— Ao diabo com o Ministério — rosnou. — Eles receberão o crédito e não nos deixarão nem entrar. Acho que devemos levar o garoto direto a Você-Sabe-Quem.

— Você vai chamar ele? Aqui? — disse Scabior, um tanto assombrado.

— Não — rosnou novamente —, não tenho a... dizem que ele está usando a casa dos Malfoy como base de operações. Vamos levar o garoto para lá.

Scabior temeroso, e não muito convencido, questionava o lobisomem (... certeza absoluta que de que é ele? Que se não for, Greyback, estamos mortos) enquanto Hermione observava Harry, que parecia ensimesmado e torcia a cara inchada.

Sua atenção foi atraída de volta para os homens quando Greyback rugiu uma resposta para o outro:

— Quem é que manda aqui? Tô dizendo que aquele é o Potter, e ele e mais sua varinha são duzentos mil galeões batidos! Mas, se vocês forem covardes demais para me acompanhar, qualquer um de vocês, o dinheiro será todo meu, e, com alguma sorte, ainda ganho a garota de lambuja! (1)

-x-

Os homens já tinham juntado tudo o que pudesse os interessar na barraca e agora cada um pegava um prisioneiro.

Quando Scabior se moveu para pegar Hermione, Greyback, que estava há algum tempo a encarando contemplativo, fez um gesto brusco e o afastou.

— Pensando melhor... Talvez eu não precise esperar, não é mesmo? O Lord certamente não me negará um aperitivo hoje a noite. — disse, parecendo ter mudado de ideia.

Os homens que tinham começado a arrastar os garotos pararam para observar.

— E então? Sendo assim vamos logo, você vai ter a garota de qualquer jeito, o que é uma hora a mais ou a menos? — respondeu Scabior, agora já apressado e mais confiante na ideia da recompensa que ganhariam ao entregar o indesejável número um.

— Assim só teria sobras pela manhã, o que dá pra aproveitar disso? O lobo se diverte, é claro, mas e eu? Não, quero a garotinha com todas as partes no lugar mesmo — disse Greyback enquanto sorria e passava a língua pelos dentes amarelos.

Era mais do que desagradável ouvi-los falando assim de si, como se fosse um pedaço de carne, Hermione pensou, era horripilante.

Não pôde deixar de lembrar do rosto de Bill depois do ataque em Hogwarts e questionou se ficaria assim ou pior. O que importa? Vou estar morta assim que nos entregarem a Voldemort.

Ainda assim uma parte de sua mente, uma que não fora tomada pelo medo, insistia em pensar que estava deixando algo passar. Tinha alguma coisa acontecendo ali que ela sentia na pele mas não alcançava a compreender, digerir.

Scabior sacudiu a cabeça, como concordando, e fez sinal para os outros prosseguirem e se afastarem.

Ela foi levantada do chão e enquanto seus amigos eram arrastados a frente pelos outros sequestradores, Greyback se mantinha parado no lugar e a segurava pelo braço.

Um dos homens parou quando andou uns metros e virou-se, os outros o imitaram.

Ela esperou que dissessem algo, que tivessem mudado de ideia e quisessem ir logo, que falassem que queriam aparatar agora, que não os atrasasse, esperou qualquer coisa menos que fossem parar e só observar.

Assistir. Um ou outro parecia nervoso.

Hermione entendeu instantaneamente que o nervosismo não era por discordarem de seus hábitos e atitudes e sim por temor a ele. Era Greyback quem estava no comando ali, tinha o ouvido falar antes. Mas não era isso que inspirava medo até naqueles tipos, e sim a conhecida selvageria do lobisomem.

— Poderia ao menos ser mais rápido dessa vez?— Scabior ralhou. Não como faria com qualquer um dos outros homens, não era nem uma reprimenda realmente, e havia um temor velado em sua voz. Hermione percebeu. – Não esquece que vamos precisar dela inteira ainda.

— Caçadas rápidas não prestam — foi a resposta que obteve de Greyback num tom grunhido. — E ela vai estar inteira... pelo menos até que a noite chegue e eu a devore, e dessa vez, literalmente. Não é belezinha?

Suas palavras foram como uma rajada fria sobre o corpo da garota, ela estremeceu. Finalmente tinha decifrado o significado velado no olhar e nas anteriores falas do lobisomem.

Hermione quis gritar quando foi arrastada no sentido contrário aos outros, mas um nó que bem poderia ser seu coração havia se instalado em sua garganta.

— Hermione! — Harry e Ron gritaram em uníssono, esperneavam e tentavam se livrar dos capangas. E logo foram atingidos por feitiços estuporantes.

Greyback não a levou para longe, ainda estava as vistas dos outros.

Ele a largou e Hermione se afastou o mais rápido que pôde.

Teria desistido?

A pequena faísca de esperança que veio com o pensamento logo morreu o ver o lobisomem se aproximar novamente caminhando devagar, com o andar de um predador. A garota andou pra trás procurando se distanciar.

O que pareceu diverti-lo.

— Isso mesmo, cadela, corre... corre bastante.

Foi o que ela fez. Nem sequer pensou. Correu como nunca tinha sido capaz em toda sua vida.

Estúpida. Pensou. Um grupo de homens desse tipo e você sendo mulher sequer cogita violação? Ainda foi capaz de se recriminar enquanto corria.

E Hermione correu, correu tanto que seu peito doía. E ainda assim não era o suficiente.

Podia ouvir o lobisomem logo atrás num trote calmo, que apertava um pouco o passo ao perdê-la de vista entre as árvores e diminuía o ritmo quando a via novamente.

Desgraçado.

— Mais rápido, belezinha — gritou o perseguidor.

Ela sabia, de alguma forma sabia, que não tinha chances.

O maldito desgraçado pode me alcançar num pulo. Pode me pegar quando quiser, quando se cansar de brincar.

Perceber isso não fazia com que parasse de tentar, com todas suas forças, escapar.

Suas pernas doíam e sentia que desabaria a qualquer instante. Já vinha diminuindo os passos, a mínima esperança que a mantinha em movimento quase morta.

Ainda corria por vários minutos quando notou que não o ouvia mais.

Foi quando parou. E esperou, e só havia o silêncio.

Ele tinha desistido? Não...

Então o tinha despistado?

Olhou para todos os lados e não havia o menor sinal do lobisomem despontando entre as árvores, nem qualquer barulho que indicasse que continuava em seu rastro.

Rastro.

Hermione se lembrou, como se fosse possível esquecer, que estava sendo caçada. Caçada por um lobisomem. Ele não perderia seu rastro assim.

E mentalmente se xingou por ter parado. Greyback poderia estar ainda mais próximo agora.

A perspectiva a assustou ainda mais, poderia ser pega, e provavelmente seria, mas não ficaria paralisada ali esperando.

Virou-se em frente determinada a continuar a fuga quando passou por uma árvore particularmente mais grossa que as outras e teve seu corpo preso e esmagado pelo que descobriu, horrorizada, serem os braços do lobisomem que saltou de trás da árvore.

De repente estava jogada no chão cheio de folhas da floresta, um peso enorme a sufocando e um bafo quente e desagradável no pescoço.

— Te achei, boneca. Confesso que esperava mais da putinha do Potter e companhia.

O terror paralisante que a tinha dominado foi quebrado quando ouviu o som de tecido rasgando. O maldito tinha rasgado seu jeans e o puxava. Hermione chutou algumas vezes, ainda sem voz, ele riu e agarrou suas pernas, puxando a calça jeans de uma vez até os tornozelos.

O desespero a tomava, tentou se arrastar enquanto olhava para todos os lados procurando algo para usar contra ele, procurando alguém para quem implorar socorro.

Quando a segunda peça foi rasgada, Hermione gritou e desceu os punhos fechados com força contra o peito do lobisomem que já estava novamente plantado em cima de si, ouviu um rosnar que mais parecia de diversão. Greyback, sem retirar seu peso, parou por um instante para abrir a própria calça.

Hermione gritou e berrou, ainda mais aterrorizada diante daquele gesto, reagiu arranhando e esperneando. Mas engasgou de repente quando a dor foi maior que tudo.

Quis morrer.

Seus braços não estavam sendo segurados, só suas coxas, eles estavam livres para serem lançados contra o corpo enorme do lobisomem. Não segurava seus braços porque não precisava, não eram ameaça nenhuma a sua força e não o atrapalhava realmente, o peso do seu corpo bastava para deixá-la pregada ao chão, e também porque não queria, ele esperava que ela o arranhasse.

E Hermione arranhou, desceu as unhas contra sua cara deformada enquanto gritava e mordeu seu peito nojento e suado com toda a força que pôde pôr na mandíbula. Seus dentes perfuraram a pele, camadas de tecido subcutâneo e chegaram ao músculo.

Recebeu em resposta um urro dolorido seguido de um rosnado furioso, feral, e então foi invadida com ainda mais brutalidade.

E logo... a mordida.

A força que havia depositado ao mordê-lo parecia nada em comparação.

Seu ombro estava em chamas e a dor quase a fez desmaiar quando ele forçou mais os dentes em sua carne, enterrando-os completamente. A dor é lancinante, afiada e tão repentina que a faz gritar agudamente e enfiar as unhas com força na nuca e pescoço do homem. Greyback crava mais ainda as presas em seus músculos, aperta e afrouxa a mandíbula, causando ainda mais tormento.

Para Hermione parecia outra forma de violar de seu corpo.

Era horrível... mas por alguns instantes a dor da mordida a fez esquecer da dor maior.

-x-

Não se lembrava em que momento tinha apagado, não sabia quando tudo tinha sido demais e seu corpo tinha tomado as rédeas. Mas assim que acordou soube que não estava mais naquela floresta. Ela sentiu unhas arranharem as partes das suas coxas que ficavam a mostra pelo jeans rasgado (Quem o levantou? perguntou-se) e chutou para afastar a mão.

Uma risada feminina e histérica a acordou de vez.

Viu Bellatrix sorrindo sádica perto de seu rosto. A mulher estava quase deitada em cima de si e começou passar as unhas compridas pelo seu rosto.

Um soluço afogado escapou de Hermione.

Ela não sabia se chorava de desespero por estar frente a bruxa ou de alívio. Sim, alívio, porque ao menos aquilo tinha acabado. Ainda doía, sim, e não achava que um dia pararia de doer. Mas ao menos tinha acabado. Também não duvidada que Bellatrix a faria gritar de dor com seu sadismo, sua tortura, mas sabia, de alguma forma, que não a machucaria mais do que já estava.

Nada do que fizer vai doer mais. Você não consegue ser pior do que ele.

Pensou segundos antes do primeiro grito escapar. E estava certa. De qualquer forma, pensava, enquanto durasse ao menos teria outra dor pela qual chorar.

-x-

Quando aparataram no Chalé das Conchas, a escuridão apenas começava a tomar conta de tudo.

Ron tinha levado Hermione para dentro quando os gritos de socorro de Harry chamaram a atenção dos outros. Pouco depois voltaram sem ele e disseram o que havia acontecido a Dobby.

Agora, enquanto Bill dava uma olhada na situação dos recém chegados, Fleur estava com Hermione no banheiro. A bruxa a tinha ajudado a se despir e a pôs debaixo do chuveiro, lavava seus cabelos quando ouviu seus murmúrios quase inaudíveis:

— Burra, burra, imbecil. Deveria ter percebido logo! Que sonsa eu fui... uma garotinha sonsa e ingê- seus sussuros foram interrompidos por um soluço, e ela continuou seu pequeno discurso contra si mesma, porém agora mentalmente.

Ainda que seu lado racional argumentasse que não tinha escapatória mesmo que soubesse o que estava para acontecer, que tivesse levado em conta seus pressentimentos desde o princípio, uma grande parte de si continuava se sentindo culpada por não ter dado a devida atenção aos sinais do que Greyback pretendia fazer.

Fleur, que ainda que não tivesse ouvido da boca de ninguém, adivinhou o que lhe tinha acontecido ao observar a mordida em seu ombro, as marcas roxas - quase negras - em suas coxas... e o seu estado. Todos aqueles sinais... e suas roupas...

Aqueles machucados que eram visivelmente de natureza diferente dos outros que possuía.

Vê-los deixou a jovem bruxa transtornada. Fleur prometeu a si mesma fazer picadinho com aquele lobisomem (suspeitava de quem se tratava) quando o tivesse ao alcance da sua varinha. Por Bill e Hermione. E Remus. E todas suas inúmeras vítimas. Maldito cão raivoso, pensou.

Hermione estremeceu e afogou um soluço. Fleur a abraçou repentinamente, acabando no rumo do chuveiro e se molhando.

— Querrida, me escute, você nam tem culpa alguma. Acrredite em mim, Hermione, nam poderria fazerr nada. Mesmo. Calma, shhh, ne pleure pas, shhhhh, mon cher... Olhe para mim, sim? Aqui, olhe nos meus olhos. Nam faça isso com você mesma, mon petit, nam faça. S'il vous plaît ne pas.

Fleur não sabia o que dizer, como ajudá-la, como aliviar sua dor. Logo desistiu completamente da língua estrangeira e passou a sussurrar em francês num tom que julgava confortante.

Quando a menina pareceu prestes a desabar, apertou o abraço e se concentrou em acalma-la usando sua magia. Não era muito fácil, motivo pelo qual raras vezes recorria a isso.

Vários minutos depois, quando Hermione já respirava mais calmamente e tinha parado de chorar com desespero e começava a se afastar de seu ombro, Fleur convocou uma toalha para secar seus cabelos enquanto a vestia em um roupão e a levava para o quarto.

E estava cuidando de seus ferimentos físicos quando tudo aconteceu.

-x-

Ron aproximou-se dos companheiros que estavam sentados a mesa da cozinha, Dean, Luna e seu irmão Bill. Olivander e o duende Grampo estavam acomodados nos quartos.

Luna virou-se para ele quando o viu vindo do corredor:

— Como ela está?

— Melhor, eu espero. Fleur está lá, então a deixei cuidando dela e sai.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, Luna olhou através da janela para o horizonte onde uma nuvem se afastava e deixava aparecer a lua detrás, cheia e plena, enaltecida na escuridão que agora era total. Parecia pensativa enquanto encarava o céu.

— Será que... Ela vai ficar bem? Algum dia, você sabe — Ron perguntou.

Tinha visto o suficiente para marcá-lo por vida. O lobisomem a tinha trazido inconsciente nos ombros e jogado seu corpo no chão, mandando Harry e ele subirem sua calça. A frente de seu suéter estava banhada em sangue, assim como suas pernas...

Não tinha ideia de como devia ser para ela... Mione... sua Mione.

Luna não teve tempo de responder, nem sequer pensar em uma resposta para aquela pergunta que também rondava sua mente, porque o som que irrompeu do quarto de Bill e Fleur paralisou a todos.

-x-

Harry tinha começado a cavar o túmulo de Dobby. Sentia o enorme ódio de Voldemort através de conexão, e podia imaginar que o castigo que daria aos servos, principalmente aos Malfoy que já não contavam com sua graça, seria terrível, mas o pesar que sentia pela morte do elfo simplesmente ajudava a bloquear o acesso a mente alheia.

Estava perdido em seus pensamentos, questionando e refletindo sobre os planos de Dumbledore, quando ouviu.

Um grito assustado veio da direção do Chalé e no segundo seguinte berros de dor. Seus pêlos ficaram completamente eriçados quando um uivo doído e agudo cortou a noite.

Se fosse seguir seu instinto primário... certamente teria corrido na direção contrária, direto para o bosque (ou para o mar, o que talvez no momento fosse mais seguro), mas pensar em seus amigos em perigo lhe deu coragem, largou a pá no chão e correu em direção dos outros gritos que agora soavam enquanto tirava de dentro das vestes a varinha de Draco Malfoy.

.

.

.

 **N. da A.:** (1) As falas da primeira parte, como vocês devem ter notado, são canon, retiradas do livro. Apenas uma palavra de uma frase (de Greyback) teve mudança, troquei a palavra noite por tarde.

Of Wolves and Men (nome aliás de um conhecido documentário sobre lobos) vai ser um tanto diferente da maioria das fics do gênero que possa ter lido. Em que ou são retratados como uns lobinhos melosos ou são extremamente lupinos.

Pretendo escrever algo que eu gostaria de ler nesse gênero de fics, uma representação mais híbrida dos lobisomens.

Enfim, já aviso que pode ser que eu termine só daqui uma década hdkdudjdhdud n_n exagero, mas possivelmente não será atualizada com tanta frequência, até porque tenho pouca coisa escrita e estou esperando o feedback de vocês pra ver se a ideia agrada.

Então, puppies, não esqueçam de deixar sua opinião. 🌈


End file.
